The Wind Never Stops
by miyucamui
Summary: Takiko is back in her own world! How will she return to Limdo and Chamka? PLease read and review! Flames ok but please don't be too mean! This is my first FY fic.
1. Chapter 1: No one Understands

Okay FYI this isn't about Fushigi Yugi the Mysterious Play; it's based off Yuu Watase's newest manga Fushigi Yugi Genbu Kaiden. I only have what's released so forgive me if it's a little vague. Oh yeah I don't own Fushigi Yugi and never will. Yu Watase does and always will. This takes place after volume four.

The Wind Never Stops by omega-rose

Chapter One

"Takiko," Limdo muttered. "She's gone. I was going to tell her that I..."

Chamka looked at Limdo but didn't know what to say. "I'm sure she will return to us. Afterall, she is the priestess of Genbu."

Limdo smiled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

Takiko awoke in her own room with her father sitting beside her. _Oh yeah, that's right. I'm back in my own world...Limdo...Chamka...Namame...everyone...please wait for me._

"Takiko. You're awake." Her father sat closer to her.

Takiko frowned. "Father, we need to talk about the book."

"What about it?"

"Send me back! If I don't go back, my friends will die!"

Her father sadly shook his head. "Taki, I'm afraid I can't. I cannot control who enters the book and when they exit it as well."

"Don't call me that. You have no right to. You lost the right when you abandoned me and mother to go on your adventures." Takiko looked down. "Before I came back I heard your voice calling me. I'm sure it was because of you that I returned to this world."

"I assure you I had nothing to do with it."

Takiko got up. "Where is Mr. Ohsugi?"

"Returned to Tokyo to his wife and little Suzuno."

"I see. I'm going to school." Takiko left her father in the room.

"Takiko!" her father chased after her. "Even if you could return, once you summon Genbu, it's all over. You'll return to this world. Or that's how the legend goes. Don't get too attached to that world. It would break your heart."

Takiko ignored him and left.

"Oh my if it isn't little Miss Takiko."

_Shut up. I'm not in the mood._

"I'm surprised you came back. After what happened to your mother, dying and all."

"I'm surprised you can still talk with that fat mouth of yours," Takiko muttered.

"Whatever. She only died yesterday so I was surprised to see you here."

_What?! I was gone for several weeks. That doesn't make sense. Oh Limdo, I want to see you! I'm so confused..._

End of chapter one will update soon. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain of My Heart

The Wind Never Stops Chapter Two

By Omega-rose

A/N: I picked up volume five of FYGK and let me tell you, my story is way off from what happens in the manga. But I'm still continuing on with my story. It may get lame and if it does well then I'm very sorry. Okay enjoy.

Oh yeah the disclaimer. I don't own FY GK. The fabulous Yu Watase does. Read on!

Limdo awoke to the sunlight in his eyes. It reminded him of Takiko. She was so beautiful, like a celestial being. He imagined seeing her face, and then rolled over and went back to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams of the one he loves.

Takiko sighed loudly. She needed to figure out how to get back to the Universe of the Four Gods. Everyone needed her help so much, especially Limdo. It hurt every time she thought of him. Her heart felt as if it would burst. Was that what this weird feeling called love was?

"I'm home," she called out as if her father would hear her.

"Takiko. We need to talk about something."

"Father...?"

"You must never enter the book again. I forbid it!"

Takiko looked at him with a stern look. "I have to go back."

"Why won't you listen, Takiko?"

"Leave me alone!" Takiko screamed. The silver light engulfed the room and Takiko watched her father get flung across the room. "I will go back."

Her father stared at her with wide eyes and asked, " Oh my god, Takiko, just what have you become?"

Takiko couldn't answer his question. The light was still engulfing her as she disappeared before her father's very eyes.

Limdo couldn't stop looking up at the sky. He wanted her to come back even though he kept telling her to go back to her own world. _Takiko, I don't feel like we can continue this journey without you. I didn't even want to go on the journey anyway._

"Limdo!"

"What Chamka?" Limdo asked as he shut his eyes and sighed.

"It's that light," he replied. "I think it's Takiko."

Limdo opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Takiko falling toward him but he couldn't catch her. Instead, she fell on top of him.

"You dummy!" he scolded her.

Takiko looked at Limdo and smiled. "Uruki."

"Why didn't you stay in your world?"

She sighed. "I made a promise to everyone. I just couldn't abandon that promise."

Limdo smiled in return. "Okay, let's go then."

Taki looked around. "Where is Hikitsu?"

"He decided to stay at the summit. With Ayla."

Taki smiled. "Okay. Let's go get them so we can continue on our journey."

Limdo looked at her with concern. _Something's changed about you, Takiko. But I'm not quite sure what it is. _

"Emthat!" Ayla exclaimed.

"What is it, Ayla?"

Ayla smiled. "The priestess is back!"

Hikitsu froze in his tracks. "Hurry and greet her. I have something I must take care of."

"Of course."

Hikitsu turned his back and didn't really listen to the voices in the distance. _This must be taken care of before we leave. Don't worry, priestess, I will join you. Just give me time._


	3. Chapter 3: My Undying Love

The Wind Never stops by Omega-rose

Chapter Three: My Undying Love

Takiko awoke to Limdo sleeping next to her. He looked peaceful, actually happy. His face was always so serious but yet sleeping like this, he seemed like an angel. She felt this need to kiss him and hold him in her arms, but she knew it was forbidden. He was her bodyguard and she was the priestess.

She looked around to where they were. It was a wooden shack with only one room and a beige tatami mat. The weather was nice yet she felt a strong sense that told her not to go outside.

She touched his cheek with her fingers and he stirred in his sleep. _He's such a handsome man,_ she thought to herself. "I love this man," she whispered softly.

"Takiko..."

At the sound of her name, she jumped. _Did he hear me? _she wondered.

Still asleep, Limdo embraced her in his arms. "Takiko..." he whispered.

"Limdo, let go!" she cried out when his hand caressed her breast.

As he still slept, Takiko struggled to get away. "Uruki!"

Limdo sat up. "Takiko... What's going on? Why are you on top of me?"

Blushing furiously, she got off of him. "You grabbed me in your sleep and started..."

He looked at her with curiosity. "What?"

"Its not important. We should go find Hikitsu."

Uruki sighed. "When he is ready, he will let us know. Until then, we wait here."

Takiko folded her arms and turned away.

"Takiko?"

Takiko looked at him. He looked full of sorrow and confusion.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Why did you call me Uruki?"

"What do you mean? That is your name. So I called you that."

Uruki shook his head. "You've never called me that name before."

"I don't know. It just seemed right."

He looked at her with a smile. "Of course."

She returned his smile and said, "Why do you look at me that way?"

"What way?"

"Like you are looking for something when you look at me."

Uruki looked at her with longing and touched her cheek. "I love you, Takiko."

Takiko blushed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I will never leave your side. My love for you will never vanish. Even when I am gone from this place, I will always love you."

"Uruki," she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Uruki embraced her and wiped the tear away. "Please don't cry."

"I am only crying because I am happy. I never thought I could have a better life in this world."

Gently, he kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

She pulled away suddenly.

"What is it?"

Takiko didn't answer him and walked outside. Standing outside was Hikitsu.

He gave her a stern look. "Priestess, I'm ready."

End of chapter three tell me what you think ok? I love hearing opinions so I can become a better writer.


	4. Author's note

Unless I get some more reviews, I probably won't continue this story. I may delete it actually. I can't remember where I was going with it.

Thanks,

Miyu Camui


End file.
